


misakoko dies 😂😂😂

by marriedtokokorotsurumaki



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Everyone Fucking Dies, F/F, Weed, kokoro kokichi and komaeda kinnie, misaki bad, they are adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marriedtokokorotsurumaki/pseuds/marriedtokokorotsurumaki
Summary: Kokoro wanted to celebrate her wedding anniversary with Misaki, however she learns about her affair and bad things happen...
Relationships: Matsubara Kanon/Okusawa Misaki, Okusawa Misaki/Tsurumaki Kokoro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	misakoko dies 😂😂😂

Misaki and Kokoro have been married for over 6 months now! They got married in January 25th. They decided to celebrate their 6 months anniversary. But instead of celebrating it in the day they got married, Kokoro decided it would be cool to celebrate it on June 9th, which is 6/9. Funny number. Misaki thought it was silly, but they decided to go with it anyways. 

The day is finally here, June 9th. Kokoro was excited. Misaki, not really.

“Misaki why do you look sad??!?” Kokoro said in a sad expression.

“It’s nothing, I just thought it would be more appropriate to do it in our one year anniversary.” Misaki said, sighing.

“But! June 9th is funny number. Do you want to celebrate it on april 20th instead? Funny number!” 

“What?! No! What’s with this funny number thing?! Who taught you this? Moca?” Misaki said in a loud voice, she seemed angry.

Kokoro shook her head. “No... I made a social media account! Tee hee. These numbers are so popular. Do you know what they mean?” 

“Yes, I do. No need to.” 

“Well, if you don’t wanna celebrate our 6 month anniversary, wanna try this new thing called Sexual Intercourse? I heard it’s cool! It’s the trend these days...Every couple does it when they get married, but we never did it...” The stupid girl said.

Misaki was surprised. She was trembling. “What??!?! Kokoro- who’s teaching you this?! A tell me! Who?! Do you even know what “sexual intercourse” is?!” Misaki kept shaking Kokoro.

“No one! I already knew. And yes I know what it is! Apparently you sleep with your wife in the same bed, and have good dreams about each other. You have to do a ritual first though! I think you need to kiss each other 3 times, and then go to sleep! That’s what Sexual Intercourse is!” 

“...Wow.” Misaki was speechless. She was confused and scared. She didn’t know how the hell Kokoro knows about sex, but it’s not even that?!

Suddenly, Kokoro put her disgusted Chisato face. Oh God, it’s there again...that face. 

“You stupid bitch... are you cheating on me with that fucker Kanon again?!” Kokoro screamed while disgusted, she looked exactly like Chisato. If Kaoru was there, she would piss her pants.

Now, it’s Misaki’s turn. She put her angry Sayo face. It wasn’t as powerful as Kokoro’s, but it’s worth a try.

“No, i’m not. Didn’t I already tell you that I don’t love her anymore?!?!”

...Of course, Misaki was lying. Misaki never loved Kokoro. So technically, she’s cheating. Kokoro forced her into a married relationship with her, just like she forced her to join Hello, Happy World.

Kokoro toughed her expression. Oh man, is she Chisato’s twin?! “You motherfucker! You’re lying again! You fucking whore! Ugly stupid bitch! Kanon fucking sucks! What does she have that I don’t?! I’m everything! I got the cash and the beauty...or are you just a stupid bitch?! I can even sing Nicki Minaj’s Super Bass by heart!”

Kokoro started rapping. “This one is for the boys with the booming system  
Top down, AC with the cooler system  
When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up  
Got stacks on deck like he savin' up  
And he ill, he real, he might gotta deal  
He pop bottles and he got the right kind of build  
He cold, he dope, he might sell Coke  
He always in the air, but he never fly coach  
He a motherfuckin' trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship  
When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip  
That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for  
And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe  
I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy  
I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly  
I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie  
You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh  
Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the eff I is  
I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up,  
Back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up  
Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
Beating like a drum and it's coming your way  
Can't you hear that  
Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass?  
He got that super bass  
Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
Yeah that's that super bass  
Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
He got that super bass  
Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
Yeah that's that super bass  
This one is for the boys in the Polo's  
Entrepreneur niggas and the moguls  
He could ball with the crew, he could solo  
But I think I like him better when he dolo  
And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on  
He ain't even gotta try to put the mack on  
He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look  
Then the panties comin' off, off, uh  
Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy you know  
I really got a thing for American guys  
I mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes  
I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side  
Yes I did, yes I did,  
Somebody please tell him who the eff I is  
I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up,  
Back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up  
Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
Beating like a drum and it's coming your way  
Can't you hear that  
Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass?  
He got that super bass  
Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
Yeah that's that super bass  
Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
He got that super bass  
Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
Yeah that's that super bass  
See I need you in my life for me to stay  
No, no, no, no, no I know you'll stay  
No, no, no, no, no don't go away  
Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way  
Oh it be like  
Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
Can't you hear that boom  
Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass?  
Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
Beating like a drum and it's coming your way  
Can't you hear that  
Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass?  
He got that super bass  
Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
Yeah that's that super bass  
Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
He got that super bass  
Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
Yeah that's that super bass”

“I...” by that point, Misaki was trembling. Kokoro’s performance of Super Bass was so powerful and emotional...too bad, she isn’t in love with her! Kokoro would be the perfect wife, indeed. 

Misaki thought it was time to confess. She couldn’t keep up with this shit anymore. “Kokoro, you are so dumb and stupid I fucking hate you! I never loved you! I love Kanon! She’s my queen! And she knows what Sexual Intercourse is, unlike your stupid ass! You and me are getting divorced.” 

Kokoro dropped to her knees, Misaki’s words hurt a lot, she was broken. “Wow, if you loved her, why did you never tell me...? What’s wrong with you?! WAAAAAAH” kokoro began crying. She was having a mental breakdown. “AAAAAH AAAAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, OOOOOOHHHH NOOOOO SOBS.” 

Kokoro’s face is cute when she cries, Misaki thought. Uh, anyways... “I’m gonna get the divorce papers and bring them tomorrow, bye.” 

Misaki left the mansion, leaving Kokoro on the floor, sobbing. “WAIT!!!” Kokoro shouted.

Misaki turned around, what could it possibly mean? “What do you want?!” 

Kokoro got up from the floor, started wiping her tears. “Uh... Sniff...can I give you something? I want you to remember me.” 

Misaki nodded. “Okay, even though i’m just gonna throw it in the trash anyways.”

Kokoro told Misaki to wait, and went upstairs. What is she going to bring? Misaki might as well leave, but she was curious what Kokoro was going to give her. A few minutes later, Kokoro was back, holding something in her hand. 

It was a bracelet, a very expensive one it seems. It looks made in gold. Misaki was surprised. “Why are you giving me this?” 

“Because I want to, sniff...please, take it!” Kokoro looked very miserable, almost like a lost puppy without its mother, it was truly a miserable sight. 

Misaki sighed, and took the bracelet. “Ugh, okay, fine. I might as well sell it, I’m gonna become rich. Is that all?” 

Kokoro took Misaki’s hand. “No. There’s still one more thing... sniff.”

Misaki looked disgusted. “Dude, don’t grab my hand like that! The hell you want?”

Kokoro looked. “The bracelet you’re wearing is...” 

Kokoro put a smile on her face. A very chaotic one. She looked insane, a Komaeda type of insane. “The bracelet you’re wearing is a fucking bomb you stupid bitch! That’s what you get for being a stupid ass cheater! I also delivered one to Kanon too, she thinks it’s you who did. She already wore it, that bitch is going to explode in a few hours!”

Misaki dropped. “WH... WHAT?!?!?! YOU MOTHERFUCKERRRRRRRRRRRR...!!!!” 

Kokoro started laughing. “AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAHAHAAAAAHAHAHAHAA... BURN. IN. HELL. DUMBASS!!!”

Misaki tried to remove the bracelet, but she couldn’t. It was literally stuck. It’s like part of her skin now. She was panicking. “NO...! NO! NO. NO. NO. NO. NOOOOO. FUCK YOU!” 

Misaki ran while panicking, her thought was to see Kanon again, even for a last time. She didn’t want a Kokoro, her killer, to be the last person she sees. Hell no! 

Misaki got to Kanon’s house. She started knocking on the door rapidly. “AAAAAH! KANON! ARE YOU THRRE?!” 

Kanon opened the door. She was surprised. “Fuee! Hi, babe...what's wrong?!"

Kanon noticed that Misaki had tears and her face and was sweating like crazy, so she reached up to her to comfort her. "Wh-what's wrong, babe?! Did that bitch Kokoro say some stupid shit to you?!"

"The bracelet...where's the bracelet?!" Misaki was looking at Kanon's hand, but she wasn't wearing anything...? 

Kanon shrugged. "Bracelet? What bracelet?"

"Didn't you have a bracelet delivered here by someone?! Don't lie to me, please, babe!"

"No! I didn't receive anything! What the hell is wrong?!"

Oh, God...did that stupid bitch seriously lie to me?! KOKOROOOOOO YOU STUPID FUCK!! Misaki ran away to Kokoro's mansion without any explanation. Kanon looked confused. "Fuee; wtf???"

Misaki was running and running, she probably lost a huge amount of calories from running. She was finally at Kokoro's house- but eh? This isn't Kokoro's house? It's a fucking strip club??

Misaki was staring respectfully. "What the hell is this?! Where the hell is Kokoro's mansion? I'm sure it's here!"

Suddenly, Kokoro appeared out of nowhere. It was like Monokuma appearing for the first time. Worst thing is, she was holding a huge ass gun! I don't know what model it is but it is huge, just like Sayo's cock. "Hii sexy." she said.

"Kokoro!! You bitch!!" Misaki was walking towards Kokoro, like wide putin. 

Kokoro laughed like a crazy ass maniac. "AHAHAHAHA...you fell for it! Yeah, that's right. I didn't deliver shit to Kanon! It was just so I could make you go away in order to give me some time to prepare this sexy gun...too bad your cock isn't THIS big, fucking loser!"

"I don't have a d- ugh, anyways! You fucker, why did you do that?!" Misaki shouted at Kokoro.

"Because you dumped me, dumbass! Now I shall make you repay. Also, the bracelet you're wearing isn't a bomb! I lied about that too! But I had my servants put the best glue on it to ever exist so it's definitely stuck on your skin for the rest of your life- Oh, wait! You don't have a rest of your life because your ass is dying today!!" 

"Fuck. I don't feel like begging for my life, but, please don't kill me..." Misaki dropped on her knees, begging Kokoro for mercy. It was truly a beautiful sight, femdom for the win.

Kokoro stepped on Misaki!!!! "No, loser, you're too late! Goodbye." 

Kokoro pulled the trigger, Misaki got shot. Her brains blew out. This is what cheaters get! 

Now, it was time for Kokoro to kill Kanon, there's no way she will let her get away for stealing her lover, let alone being a stupid bitch.

"Actually, Misaki...I lied about something else, I did have something delivered to Kanon's house. it wasn't a bracelet, but it's a jellyfish with a fucking bomb inside!! Ahahaha. That bitch is exploding in a few minutes!" Kokoro spoke to Misaki, even though she was dead.

Suddenly, a familiar voice was heard... "Hiii!!" could it be-?! 

It's the most annoying bitch fucker stupid ass motherfucker on earth... Hina Hikawa!! She's known for being an extreme sociopath! I guess that's how extroverts are. 

Kokoro turned around and greeted the stupid bitch. "Hello, stinky bitch!" 

Hina was casually chewing gum. How does it feel like to chew 5 gum? "So, why did you call me? And why is Misaki dead? Damn bro." the stupid bitch asked.

Kokoro smiled like Kokichi. "Nothing, I want you to shoot me with this sexy ass gun!"

Hina smiled like Komaeda. "Oh, okay, sure! I've always wanted to shoot people! One day I will literallty shoot my fucking sister! Are you sure, though?"

Kokoro pulled her disgusted Chisato face again, and spoke in a deep voice. "Yes I am sure, you fucking whore. Since when were you so considerate for other people? You never care for people. Stop asking and just fucking do it, you little slut. Don't make Daddy mad." 

Hina blushed. "O-Okay, Daddy, i'm sorry..." 

Hina took the gun from Kokoro, and aimed it at her.

Kokoro was already back to her normal face, does this bitch have multiple identities or what? "Okay, count until 3, and shoot!" 

Hina nodded. "Okay! Mommy! I love you! I'll always be a whore for you!" the stupid bitch pressed on the trigger, and was ready to pull it. She counted. "3...2...1!" 

Hina pulled the trigger, Kokoro was shot. Her brains blew out. Rest in pieces. 

Suddenly, Hina dropped the gun and started shaking and trembling...what is happening?

"Aaah... I..." she looked terrified. She thought that she was an extreme sociopath to the point where she could handle blood and brains?! So what's happening?? 

Hina screamed and ran away. She just committed a crime too. She wanted to shoot somebody so bad that she was distracted from the fact that she might be captured by the police. Kokoro totally knows how to do it! She's the boss bitch.

and then kanons house fucking blew up and she died while screaming fueeee 

the end

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my sexy fanfic mwah


End file.
